Regret
by Ink Child
Summary: hinasasu but mainly naruhina interactions. He's broken her heart, and she's taking away the pieces...the moment he said it, it all crashed. Songfic The Moment I Said It R&R oneshot.


_**Hey **_

**_This is a little one-shot that was inspired by the song The Moment I Said It by Imogen Heap and the dance routine based on the song that was presented on So You Think You Can Dance?_**

**_It's a Hina/Sasu but it's mainly to do with Hina/Naru. It's a bit touchy... a little sore. Not too happy, really._**

**_But I'd love to get your feedback on it, please leave a note._**

**_disclaimer: All Lyrics are not my property but those of the respective writer/artist. The characters are not mine either. I own nothing!_**

**_except for the creative put together, of course_**

**_read and review!_**

**_-inky_**

_

* * *

_

_The moment I said it,_

The night was deep, a blanket lacking in all lights. The house was quiet, a whisper of a breeze bristling through the curtains…

He hadn't intended to wake, had not intended to feel her sliding from the sheets of the bed, from the warmth of his arms, trembling, her body hot and feverish…

He hadn't intended to follow, to watch her, to speak.

_  
The moment I opened my mouth  
_

A whisper, hoarse not from sleep, but from a near physical pain that tightened around his throat, his hand against the doorframe, clenching the wood hard.

"What are you doing?"

She froze, halfway through putting the white sweater he had bought her for her birthday, her small frail form shivering.

Her eyes closed tightly, were those tears sliding between the long lashes?

_Lead in your eye lids,_

Heart freezing in his chest. He stared, hands clenching tighter, the question on his lips again, afraid to ask it. For some reason…

_  
Bulldozed the life out of me_

Her voice, frail and whispering over the sound of the night and the breeze outside, tossing small snowflakes in all directions.

"Naruto…I…Gomen…"

_  
I know what you're thinking,_

He stared at her back, at her shoulders tightening, at her hands shaking. He knew suddenly, he knew… She couldn't be doing what he thought she was…

Late nights, whispers, the smell of someone else on her hair.

_  
But darling you're not thinking straight_

"What… what do you mean?" He couldn't let her keep thinking it. She had to come back… sleep… return to his arms.

_  
Sadly things just happen we can't explain_

"I'm sorry…" her voice shakes, the whimpers of first pain, first guilt. Lavender eyes fix on him as she turns, a curtain of ink dark hair spilling over her shoulder as she stares at him, hands clenched around the sweater. "I... I truly am…"

His eyes flicker to the suitcase…it had sat there innocently behind her for so long.

Innocently…innocently?

_It's not even light out,_

Heartbeat speeding up, the blood cold in his veins as it flowed rapidly. Blue eyes flickered to the sky beyond, the lack of stars, the deep snow. He wouldn't acknowledge it. He couldn't… not right now.

_  
But you've somewhere to be_

"Where…? I… I don't understand…"_  
_

Her jaw clenches as she turns to look at him, her fingers shake, but that doesn't stop her voice from stating it.

_No hesitation_

"Sasuke's."

_  
No I've never seen you like this,_

There was another girl there, he couldn't recognize her. Face drawn into a still emotionless mask of strength, of force, of guilt and pain… Merciless. He could hardly think, the word she has said, familiar and yet not.

_  
And I don't like it_

She said it the way she once uttered his own name.

_  
I don't like it_

She whispered it, tasting it, savoring it…

_  
I don't like it at all_

Loving it…

_Just put back the car keys,_

"Hinata… wait." His voice coming out different, a voice he knew to be a part of himself even he was afraid of. Was that rage burning in his chest?

_  
Or somebody's gonna get hurt_

His hands tightened, digging into his flesh the nails there, a drop of blood splashing on the cold tiles of the floor, drawing her gaze there to the red smudge, tears welling in her eyes. "Who…?" his voice shook, blue eyes focused on her face… could hardly breathe… It couldn't be the right name…

_  
Who are you calling at this hour?_

Her face crumbled slightly, lips trembling. "Naruto… please…" Don't torture me this way. You know. But it's not his fault, none of it is his fault…

_  
Sit down, come round, I need you now_

"Don't leave…" Begging… he was begging and he didn't really care, his voice shaking. He couldn't just let her leave. There was something wrong and he couldn't even figure it out, couldn't even understand it.

_  
We'll work it all out together,_

"I love you." It was true too… even though perhaps, once he hadn't been sure.

_  
But we're getting nowhere tonight_

Endless talks, her tears pouring without stopping as he confessed loving another for so long, her friend, of all people. He had been so far away. But he had thought… he had thought that she had forgiven him…

_  
Now sleep, I promise it'll all seem better, _

Her tears poured helplessly down her face, and she shook her head. "Naruto, it's late… I have to go…"

_  
Somehow in time_

He still hadn't moved, everything was going too fast. It felt like he was moving through mud, and though he wished he could take her in his arms and kiss her to tell her… to honestly tell her how much it would hurt if she left, he couldn't even move…

"Wait, please… somehow… we'll get through this… I promise…" His voice cracking, making her flinch turning away in shame.

_It's not even light out,_

Heartbeat speeding up, the blood cold in his veins as it flowed rapidly. Blue eyes flickered to the sky beyond, the lack of stars, the deep snow. He wouldn't acknowledge it. He couldn't… not right now.

_  
Suddenly (suddenly) oh, you've somewhere to be_

"How can you suddenly leave like this? Without a warning… without telling me!?" Anger, finally rising, pain… hide it. Don't let it show, don't let it show!

_  
No hesitation_

"Don't." Her voice, steady, deep, different cutting through his accusations. "Don't you dare." Shaking now, emotion beginning to tease it's way into the harmonies of her voice. He could listen to that voice for hours, listen to it and drift in a heavenly bliss… and now, now it was driving something into his chest.

_  
Oh, I've never seen you like this_

His eyes widened as she turned, dropping the bag in her hand, letting it smash on the ground loudly, the tears were still pouring down her face, but her voice was steady, her eyes looking right into him, into the shame he still felt. He could see the wound on her heart through all the liquid pain in her gaze.

_  
You're scaring me_

He had thought that she would crumble, that she would dissolve into nothing if he told her the truth, if he told her about Sakura, about the touches they allowed themselves, about the kisses that weighed his shoulders with guilt, but he had said it, he couldn't hold it anymore. It was almost a selfish act. But she had not crumbled…

_  
You're scaring me_

She had cried, in silence, had clenched her fists, had refused to speak on it. Had said nothing at all… He had given her room, had let her breathe, hadn't forced himself on her. And thought it would be okay, that she had been strong enough to heal, or start healing, but now her eyes…Her eyes were brilliant, a lavender so deep it reminded him of… of blood.

_  
You're scaring me to death_

She wasn't going to crumble, no. She was going to destroy him… she was going to…

Do what anyone with a shattered heart would do… Her lips opened, her voice began. He flinched away.

_Don't…ohh (smash)_

"You loved her. You loved her and you came to me."

_  
Please don't…ohh (Not a-[please nother one)_

"You let me give you my heart!" Her voice rising… was she screaming? He had never heard her scream. It felt like kunai, like katana, right into his heart. One after the other.

_  
Don't…ohh (smash)_

"You've almost killed me!!" her knees giving way, hitting the ground, her fists smashing into the ground, shaking tears falling on the tiles with the blood drops from his hands. She drew in a breath. Last words.

_  
Please don't…ohh (Not a-[please nother one)_

"I…don't love you…anymore…I can't."

_I'm losing you, I'm losing you_

Blood rushing to his head. He took a startled step forward, feeling her flinch away, drawing herself up to her feet rapidly, away from him… away. "No, Hinata- wait!"

_  
Trust me on this one_

"I'm sorry! I didn't- please…" his words coming out in a tumbled useless scramble of feelings. It would kill him, it would kill him if she suddenly vanished, if she left.

_  
I've got a bad feeling,_

It'll kill me. "Hinata!" The door is open, the night sky and the snow, and the wind whispering. The suitcase is gone. It wasn't innocent.

_  
Trust me on this one_

"I would never do it again… I would never do it…" his whispers are useless, she's already vanishing, like a memory, like a wisp of smoke, a hint of flower scents, a soft touch, a snowflake on burning flesh.

He had recovered his heart for her, put it together as best he could, an attempt to give it back to her, like he should have, but…

_  
You're gonna throw it all away_

She hadn't looked back, she hadn't said anything much, just a word, just a single word, the door opened, it was closed…

_  
With no hesitation_

The last bit of his heart, of his guilt, the last kunai shoved into the already cracked pieces in his chest, of his very being.

Everything, gone. He was on the ground, the echo of the last word, of the whisper she had uttered without turning around repeating itself in his mind. Endless whispers, haunting him….

He should have… let her go.

_The moment I said it,_

The moment he had thought it, even.

_The moment I opened my mouth _

…_I regretted it._

_

* * *

**Leave a message, you know the drill!**_

**upcoming fics are being worked on. i just had to get this outta my head, it was really dominating. it only took like half an hour anyway**

**leave me some love!**


End file.
